This invention relates to increasing the number of visual media search results generated in response to a visual media search query.
FIG. 1A illustrates an example conventional approach—an example user interface for a search engine where a user has entered a visual media search query in one language (Greek) and the search engine has generated associated results in that language. In general, a search engine is a program that receives a search query from a user and returns one or more search results that satisfy the search query. In general, a visual media search is a word-based search for visual media. The visual media search query is the word or words on which the search is based. Visual media includes, for example, images, video, images embedded in files, video embedded in files, and interactive media such as javascript or actionscript games.
In FIG. 1A, the visual media search query is σκι{acute over (ε)}ρ 102. σκι{acute over (ε)}ρ is the Greek word for skier. In response to receipt of the visual media search query, a search is performed, one matching result 104 is identified, and this one matching result 104 is presented to the user through the user interface.